Promises Kept
by Bex Drake
Summary: Fenrir Greyback always keeps his promises, even the ones that seem merely threats. He wouldn't want to disappoint after all. He is head wolf and his word is law, something that should never be forgotten. FGRL


Promises Kept

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

The woods were dark: barren, empty to the senses of the boy- the man- but to the wolf. Oh, to the wolf. They were alive. The wolf didn't understand how the boy- the man- could not feel it, the gentle, tantalizing, thrum of life that wove itself through the trees and called for- that demanded- attention. For the wolf to shred its venire of humanity and to run. But the man- the boy- was afraid, afraid of what the wolf whispered, afraid of what he promised but most of all scared to finally give in. To be free: to be all the things he denied himself.

A second wolf howled somewhere in the woods and both the wolf and the boy froze, for a moment their paths united, as they searched for the wolf. The wolf they both feared, the one that they felt compelled to find even as instinct dictated that they fled. The wolf that had made them into this confused jumble of boy and wolf and man: the wolf that had made them neither fish nor fowl, but something in between. Something that resented what it had become, that hated the boy and despised the wolf.

Twigs snapped behind them and they spun around, the wolf leading the boy- lips curled back revealing teeth, and a low growl dancing out into the darkness. The full moon was not for a couple of days, but the wolf understood survival better than the boy. The wolf knew when to fight and when to fly, so the boy gave way and the Something watched from the darkness waiting. The boy- the wolf- lifted his head and sniffed the air, searching for the scent of whatever had made the twigs snap. There. It was him, the wolf that had made them and broken them but who had not yet destroyed them. Together the wolf and the boy clung to one another, whilst the man searched and came up with nothing. The Something shifted, but stayed silent intent on waiting.

"Remus." He froze. The wolf- his alpha- was close, but he would not be found until he was ready: he liked those games. The man-boy- wolf quivered as they knew the routine all too well. 'Run!' Both man and wolf commanded the boy, but the boy shook his head. 'Stay.' The Something whispered, 'Don't do what he expects. Wait. Let him come to you.' The boy nodded, even as the man and the wolf tried to overpower him, and held firm. This time he would wait. "Don't you want to play?" The boy quivered but remained resolute, the wolf slunk towards the Something its head and tail low- submissive- whilst the man teetered and fell into the darkness.

He moved- slunk- forward towards the voice. Towards the man that was no man. Towards his- and stopped. Waited- paused- hunted. The boy shivered and looked to the wolf- to the Something- for guidance- for advice- for courage? None was forthcoming. The Something smiled at him and the boy quivered-shivered- shook. Silently the wolf padded closer…

Fingers caressed across his cheek- not soft, never soft- in a mockery of gentility. Remus held still and let Greyback touch him. He closed his eyes and stood there under the mocking gaze of his alpha, but he made no move. Greyback growled low in his throat and cuffed him sending him crashing to the ground. He twisted before he landed, ending up crouched. Opening his eyes he gazed up and snarled. Then he took off. He did not pause to see if Greyback followed.

The trees parted before him. Showing him- pointing to him- the way. The only way. The way that offered a chance- the promise- the seduction of freedom- of power- of victory. He would win- there was no other choice. No second chances- or guesses- or hopes- or dreams. It was do or die. Victory or nothing. Greyback could not- would not- would never win. The Something whispered and his body followed. He ducked and twisted and leapt. All the time running- fleeing- towards his goal- his salvation- his freedom. The crashing and footfall behind him was not important- was too important- to notice- to act upon. Then there was falling- tumbling- collapsing. Losing.

Greyback sat on top of him, one arm pining Remus's to the ground. Watching. Remus struggled- fought. Then stilled. Panting- exhausted- he looked up into his alpha's eyes and bared his neck and waited. He closed his eyes. Fenrir's warm breath played along his throat. Remus jumped when Fenrir's hot tongue danced along his throat. He whimpered when teeth grazed his neck. Then there was stillness- the calm before the storm. 'Now!' The Something commanded and he acted. He twisted and ignored the pain of biting- of tearing skin. Twisted and shoved with all his strength- the restless energy of the wolf, the wolf who wanted out- until Fenrir lay snarling beneath him. Amber eyes flickered. The Something advanced on the wolf…

"Now isn't this interesting…" The Something- now Remus- murmured. "Is this not interesting Greyback?" Greyback stiffened as if aware- curiously aware- of the change. The man was gone. The boy too. As was the wolf. The Something had consumed him. Fenrir grinned. Somewhere- nowhere- within the depths- the darkness- he realised. He knew too late the danger. Fenrir had out manoeuvred him. Fenrir had won. He sagged against Greyback, felt Greyback's arms wrap themselves around him in a mockery of a hug.

Greyback's laughter danced out into the darkness of the woods, as the true horror set in. "You're just like me. Just like I promised you, you would be."


End file.
